Desistir
by graviola
Summary: Engasgou naquele pensamento. Sentia, assim como quando soube, a boca seca e a voz desaparecida... o coração tão acelerado que não batia de verdade... e aquele tremor nas mãos que ele mal conseguia disfarçar...
1. Chapter 1

Olá! Mais uma NarutoxHinata, o casal mais bonitinho que existe e um dos mais trabalhosos para escrever.

Essa estória se torna bem dramática apesar do inicio muito doce, são três capítulos no total. Eu sei que não é muito mas eu ainda não quero escrever nada muito longo.

Naruto não me pertence

_

* * *

_

_"É, só tinha de ser com você  
Havia de ser prá você  
Senão era mais uma dor  
Senão não seria o amor  
Aquele que o mundo não vê  
O amor que chegou para dar  
O que ninguém deu prá você  
O amor que chegou para dar  
O que ninguém deu prá você"  
(...)_

_"Se ao menos pudesse saber  
Que eu sempre fui só de você  
E você sempre foi só de mim  
Que eu sempre fui só de você  
Você sempre foi só de mim_

É, só eu sei quanto amor eu guardei  
Sem saber que era só prá você  
É, só eu sei quanto amor eu guardei  
Sem saber que era só prá você "

_ (Djvan, Só tinha de ser com você)_

_

* * *

_

_"Desistir"_

Sorriu largo e se apressou, chegaria em casa a tempo de tomar um banho e receber a esposa "limpinho e cheiroso"!

Sabia que a missão dela levaria um pouco mais de tempo do que a dele.. e por isso já vinha planejando uma recepção especial. Manteve o sorriso largo no rosto e correu mais rápido, logo estaria em Konoha... logo estaria em casa.

Depois de um relatório turbulento em que ele jurou que recebeu mais injúrias do que em toda sua missão - ele NÃO CONSEGUIA perder a mania de chamar a Hokage de vovozinha e ela por sua vez não perdia a mania de mandá-lo voando pela sala com um soco potente - ele correu ansioso para casa

Ele era um homem com uma missão

Chegou ao pequeno e aconchegante apartamento deles, tirando com cuidado sandálias, sujas não queria estragar todo o trabalho que tiveram ao limpar a casa. Podia sentir os músculos relaxando, ao entrar naquele lugar... na casa deles... era a primeira vez que ele tinha um lar, e era muito bom.

Enquanto tomava um banho meticuloso – ele queria ficar brilhando de limpo - sorriu diante de suas lembranças.

Hinata com uma camisa velha e um short tão grande que parecia uma calça, coberta de tinta e rindo muito. A missão deles de pintar o pequeno apartamento não tinha sido tão bem sucedida assim... Talvez tivesse alguma coisa com um dos dez clones dele que ele tinha ajudando.. ou não.

Enxugou-se e procurou seu perfume especial - aquele que Sakura o havia ajudado a escolher para que ele "conquistasse" Hinata – que ele percebeu já estava no fim e ele teria que comprar mais. Ele não iria ficar fedido só porque já haviam casado.

E enquanto ele tomava banho no dito perfume percorreu os olhos pelo quarto, lembrando.. lembrando...

Lembrando de uma Hinata vermelha demais no primeiro encontro oficial dos dois, daqueles desmaios dela e daquele meio suspiro que ela dava depois de rir demais...

Suspirou, ele sempre ficava daquele jeito quando ela não estava com ele em casa: saudoso. Devagar e meio vestido ele sentou na cama e com um pouco de tristeza lembrou as coisas difíceis entre eles.

Engraçado como eles nunca brigaram entre eles, mas.. por Deus.. tiveram que brigar com o resto do mundo.

Com um leve tremor lembrou-se do pai de Hinata.. ele era um homem que despertava um profundo e intenso... Não medo!Uzumaki Naruto não tinha medo de ninguém! Era só... bem... receio ... _muito_ receio.

Aquele velhote assustador! Quão difícil era ter uma namorada e agora esposa – lembrou-se com um sorriso grande – que podia ver através de paredes! Muito difícil ele podia dizer.

Pulando um pouco enquanto lutava para vestir as calças e pentear o cabelo ao mesmo tempo, ele olhou de relance para o relógio do quarto, ele estava atrasado!

Um palavrão, um tombo e mais palavrão depois ele correu para fora do quarto. Indo até a despensa e procurando em baixo de caixas e mais caixas – como você esconde alguma coisa de alguém que vê, literalmente, através de você? – soltando um vitorioso "Ahá!" quando encontrou o que queria.

Voltou para a sala e cantarolando um tom alegre e desconexo, ele passou a espalhar o que havia comprado.

Depois de muitas dificuldades ele conseguira algumas dicas da ex companheira de time e de Ino, que estava por ali no momento e não pôde deixar de dar sua opinião de especialista – ele comprara velas, flores (que ele escondera embaixo da pia, voltando em casa pouco depois que a esposa partira) e algumas guloseimas para os dois.

Franziu a sobrancelha e torceu um pouco a língua que aparecia do lado de fora do canto direito da boca, aquelas velas não estavam boas! Era a sexta vez que ele trocava as velas de lugar! Suspirou e apagou a luz, quem sabe assim ele se inspiraria mais.

Depois de lutar com velas e seus lugares, quase queimar o apartamento três vezes, derrubar as flores e se queimar em uma das velas tentando arranjar as flores de forma que pelo menos lembrasse aqueles arranjos da floricultura. Ele sorriu satisfeito.

Para uma sala com velas demais, de cores diferentes em lugares não muito seguros, flores mal arranjadas em vasos espalhados de forma um pouco desastrada. Em uma imitação pouco precisa de uma cena vista em uma revista feminina.

Uma sala tão "Naruto" que Hinata acharia perfeita

Feliz e sorridente, diante de sua "obra de arte" ele colocou um dos CDs preferidos da esposa – com muitas músicas românticas! – foi até o banheiro e com alguma dificuldade preparou um banho para quando o alvo de seus esforços chegasse.

Saiu do banheiro e foi até o relógio decorado com tigelas de ramen dançantes que tinham na parede da cozinha, era tarde.. ela estava demorando.

Suspirou e tentou não choramingar... ainda ressentido com as gozações de Sasuke que o havia chamado de "cachorrinho chorão que ficava andando atrás da dona e arranhando a porta quando ela saia."

"Teme..."

Um vermelho invadiu as bochechas dele

E daí se ele queria que a esposa ficasse com ele? Ele gostava dela e a queria sempre com ele! ACREDITE!

Com um bico muito grande e pouco maduro ele lembrou das despedidas de três dias atrás – Maldita vovozinha! Tinha que mandar a minha Hinata-chan em uma missão tão longa! – quando ele sem vergonha, pudor ou dignidade (como diria o sempre venenoso Sasuke) reclamou e choramingou andando atrás da esposa, que se preparava para partir, como um cachorrinho que segue o dono.

Ainda podia ver o sorriso divertido dela, enquanto ela assegurava que faria de tudo para voltar logo e que três dias não eram muito tempo. O que foi encontrado com um "humpf" ressentido, um bico infantil e um choramingo ainda mais manhoso.

"Maaaass Hinaaataaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaan eu vou ficar sozinho.."

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san vai estar aqui e..

"Não!" disse ele rapidamente " Ele vai em uma missão e mesmo que não fosse... eu não quero passar meu tempo com um bastardo como ele! Ele insultou ramen!O ramen!"

Então um vermelho intenso invadiu as bochechas dele

" E depois.. eu não quero ficar com mais ninguém... só quero ficar com você..."

Um vermelho que imediatamente também passou para as bochechas dela, assim como um sorriso derretido.

Naruto ainda olhava para o chão, vermelho e emburrado quando sentiu as mãos delicadas da esposa lhe acariciarem o rosto.

"E –Eu t-também só quero ficar com você, Naruto-kun" disse ela tão tímida que voltou a gaguejar

Andaram de mãos dadas até onde ela encontraria o grupo dela, ele sentia-se mais tranqüilo em saber que Kiba e Shino iriam. Eles cuidariam dela, protegendo-a quando ela precisasse.

É claro que ele desistiria de ramen antes de dizer isso a Kiba.

Enquanto Naruto abraçava Hinata, dito ninja chegou fazendo muito barulho.

"Vixi! Olha Akamaru, tem um negócio laranja gigante grudado na Hinata! Vamos salva-la! Saia para lá coisa ruim!"

Naruto lançou um olhar mortal por cima da cabeça de Hinata, ainda se recusando a solta-la.

"Cala boca Kiba seu idiota! "

"Meu deus! Esse negócio fala!"

"IMBECIL!"

Shino chegou silenciosamente e sinalizou para que partissem, com isso Kiba prontamente passou a empurrar Naruto e tentar solta-lo de Hinata. Divertindo-se demais com a irritação do loiro, que depois de alguma resistência e uma ameaça quieta e mortal de Shino – para tanto ele quanto Kiba – largou a esposa.

Aquilo já fazia três dias, ela deveria ter voltado já há algumas horas. E mesmo que ele soubesse que ocorriam atrasos e prolongamentos inesperados nessas missões.. ele não conseguia evitar a preocupação que lhe invadia.

"Onde está você Hinata-chan?"

Naruto andou pela sala apagando as poucas velas ainda acesas, a maioria queimara até apagar...

"Hinata-chan, onde está você?"

Devagar e sem empolgação ele jogou fora a comida que tinha esquentado algumas horas atrás, guardando as flores e jogando outras fora. Observando o pequeno apartamento por pensativos olhos azuis.

Que se encheram de determinação em um segundo, logo, o loiro calçava as sandálias e se dirigia para fora. Ele não gostava daquele atraso.. ele não gostava nada daquele atraso.

"Onde está você Hinata-chan?"

Correndo, sem nem mesmo saber por que, somente levado por um sentido de urgência e apreensão irracionais. Ele se dirigia ao escritório da Hokage.

Foi quando alguma coisa veio na direção dele do chão, se preparou para defender-se do ataque surpresa. Mas tudo o que encontrou foi uma pequenina e não venenosa cobra. Piscou, aquela cobra era um mensageiro..

" Sasuke!"

Se abaixou, engolindo o desgosto natural que tinha pelo mensageiro, e recebeu sua mensagem.

E com cinco palavras o amigo tirou dele, o chão.

* * *

Sim, alguma coisa ruim aconteceu e por isso a estória vai ser mais dramática daqui em diante. Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo! Kiba me preocupou um pouco... imagino que ele teria um relacionamento assim com o Naruto... meio de provocação e brigas.. meio de amizade. Vou tentar escrever o segundo capítulo logo.

Deixem uma review!


	2. Chapter 2

Olá! Desculpem o sumiço! Eu demorei mas fiz! E tenho que confessar que foi muito difícil e que acabei deixando de lado um pouco, mas graças a um puxão de orelha bem meigo da Karem eu resolvi sentar e escrever o que faltava. É claro que levou um tempão para arranjar o tempo e ainda mais tempo para escrever algo decente.

Estou postando de novo o mesmo capítulo pq algumas pessoas me mandaram mensagens dizendo que não conseguiram ler... então mais uma tentativa! Se não der certo dessa vez... só esperando o site resolver o problema. Me desculpe para quem conseguiu ler e já esperava o próximo capítulo.

Agradeço a minha beta reader Ichigo-dono por aguentar minhas manias, meus sumiços e por corrigir esse capítulo em tempo recorde!

**Tenho que avisar que vou mudar de ponto de vista várias vezes, então depois de cada divisão (--) é um personagem diferente.**

_'itálico' - pensamentos _

**'negrito' - memórias**

* * *

**_" É você o meu lugar quando tudo por um fio está...  
Nada vai me fazer desistir do amor...  
Nada vai me fazer desistir de voltar todo dia pro seu calor...  
Nada vai me levar do amor...  
Nada vai me fazer desistir do amor...  
Nada vai me fazer desistir de voltar todo dia pro seu calor...  
Nada vai me levar do amor..."_**

**_(Jorge Vercilo, Que Nem Maré)  
_**

* * *

"Desistir"

A luz do sol se estirava vagarosa, escapando ao poucos por entre as copas das árvores formando desenhos imprecisos de luz e sombra.

Brancas e raras nuvens enfeitavam o céu azul, que se coloria um pouco mais com o vôo ocasional de alguns pássaros que resolviam banhar-se em um córrego próximo.

Os sons bucólicos só eram interrompidos pelo ruído de metal colidindo e respirações elaboradas.

Quão irônico, o momento mais dramático de todas as suas vidas, acontecendo em um dia preguiçoso de verão.

Mas é de se supor que a traição não espere ou aspire o dramático ou oportuno

--

Uma palma branca acertou em cheio o peito de um homem mascarado.

As mãos já doíam, cada vez que tomava fôlego sentia dor cega no peito; as pernas ardendo de cansaço e esforço... mal sentia o sangue quente e fresco que deslizava pelos braços feridos.

"_Aquilo foi uma emboscada, armada por alguém muito inteli-"_

Hinata torceu o corpo para direita e perdeu uma kunai que lhe buscava o abdômen, em seguida com a palma aberta e um pouco de chacra acertou o inimigo que a empunhava, com força, fazendo-o chocar-se contra uma árvore.

Esses ninjas muito fracos não eram o problema, o problema era a combinação de vários ninjas de nível não acima de chunnin com jounnins muito fortes.

Eles estavam em muita desvantagem...

Haviam sido atacados durante a madrugada do segundo dia de uma missão simples, mas falsa, somente a famosa habilidade do time oito em detectar oponentes os salvara da morte certa, por uma emboscada muito bem planejada.

Os ninjas eram de um grupo desconhecido de renegados que surgira recentemente, seus objetivos não eram claros, muito menos sua motivação para atacá-los.

Entretanto, o que importava naquele momento é que eles os estavam atacando, e tudo o que eles podiam fazer era atacar de volta.

--

Maldição! Maldição! Eles não tinham saída! Aqueles malditos ninjas de sabe Deus que vilarejo continuavam aparecendo sem parar!

"Merda!"

Kiba bloqueou o ataque traiçoeiro, girando o corpo e embebendo sua kunai no inimigo no processo. Com um chamado rápido ele e Akamaru giravam no ar, livrando-se de vários inimigos de uma só vez.

Mas eram muitos.

"Droga", sussurrou com raiva. Quando achasse aquele maldito bastardo traidor o velhote não saberia o que o atingiu!

Olhos negros e ágeis percorreram o campo de batalha, podia ver Hinata e Shino lutando, eles precisavam fugir ou de uma ajuda milagrosa.

Os malditos eram fracos... mas eram muitos. De onde aquele bastardo tirou tanta gente? Eles não acabavam!

Daquele jeito aquela luta se arrastaria por horas.

--

Piscou várias vezes, praguejando mentalmente, o cansaço e a desvantagem acabara por vencê-los e em um momento de descuido haviam sido separados...

Estava sozinha, ou melhor, estava na companhia de um renegado - que queria muito parti-la em dois.

Ela já podia ver no rosto dele um sorriso maldoso de um predador que julga ter encontrado uma presa fácil.

Ser subestimada era insultante, mas muito útil no campo de batalha. Nada como alguma vantagem em uma luta difícil, fosse um ataque surpresa ou alguns minutos extras de descanso... Depois de tantas horas de luta sem parada, seu corpo agradecia a pequena folga.

Hinata preparou-se mentalmente para ignorar cada uma das injúrias que adquirira nas horas anteriores de luta, enquanto seu oponente falava coisas sem sentido sobre sua superioridade sobre ela.

Homens e sua necessidade de ouvir a própria voz e acariciar o próprio ego.

A ninja ignorou as palavras do inimigo, concentrando-se em sua estratégia de luta e silenciando a própria mente - que continuava a criticá-la e apontar todos os sinais indicando que a missão era uma armadilha, que ela poderia e **deveria** ter percebido.

Ela estava muito ferida e quase sem chacra, aquele momento era decisivo.

-

Freneticamente, ele lutava, fazendo armadilhas e aterrorizando seus oponentes com seus insetos.

Seus movimentos perdendo gradualmente a graça natural e tornando-se mais e mais apressados, os inimigos eram muitos e atacavam sem piedade ou senso de honra.

Decerto não ajudava em nada que ele tivesse perdido Kiba e Hinata de vista, eles precisavam reagrupar... o mais rápido possível.

Quem sabe havia uma chance, eles se locomoveram bastante durante a luta... não estavam muito longe de Konoha...

--

Fútil, supérfluo, insignificante... As circunstâncias que a levaram até aquele momento não importavam, nada importava. Só o que importava era o momento em si , aquela batalha e o conhecimento de que poderia ser sua última.

Só o que importava naquele momento era a vontade imutável do inimigo em cortá-la com sua lâmina e sua vontade de impedi-lo... sua vontade de sobreviver... sua vontade de matá-lo.

_O céu muito azul era somente perturbado por algumas nuvens fofas e brancas, uma brisa suave farfalhava as folhas. Em algum lugar por ali havia um córrego._

Seu corpo já deslizava na familiar e mortal dança do gentle fist, palmas abertas e carregadas de chacra eram arremessadas ao oponente sem parada, em um jogo de desvia e acerta.

_Cada batida do coração parecia acertar a caixa torácica, podia sentir o pulsar do sangue nas pontas dos dedos._

Uma leve perturbação em seu chacra foi todo o aviso que ela teve de mais um ataque, somente teve tempo de dar um passo para trás já girando o corpo no familiar circulo parado de sua defesa absoluta.

_Respiração difícil... o tecido da calça grudava na pele com suor e o sangue que corria livremente de um corte. _

Assim que seus pés pararam de girar, correu em direção ao oponente, surpreendendo-o com um ataque eficaz no peito. Ele manejara o erro de seu ponto vital...

_Abaixe! _

Uma lâmina lhe rasgando a pele e músculos do ombro, se fosse mais lenta teria sido atingida no peito.

_Bloqueie! _

Outra lâmina desce em velocidade impressionante em direção à cabeça da kunoichi, encontrando seu antebraço no caminho. Ela perde mais sangue, acumula mais uma injúria.

_ATAQUE!_

Sua mão livre mira em um ponto crítico, usando o braço injuriado para empurrar oponente e arma alguns centímetros, ela consegue o ângulo perfeito. Dois dedos acertam um ponto específico, bloqueando a passagem de chacra para uma de suas pernas. Deixando-o mais lento, mas não lento o suficiente...

_DIREITA!_

Joga todo o peso do corpo para trás, evitando por centímetros a lâmina do inimigo, continuou o giro e rolou para o lado afastando-se do perigo e preparando-se para atacar novamente.

Foi atacada

--

"GATSUGAAAAAAA"

Ainda sentia a força da gravidade a lhe puxar em todas as direções, mas já tinha os olhos em novos inimigos.

Sentiu o gosto amargo da própria bile, enquanto o estômago revoltava-se... Nunca antes ele havia tido a sensação física do medo.

Aquele ninja terrível havia desaparecido... e Hinata...Shino ele os havia perdido de vista. Aquele cara só podia estar lutando um dos dois.

Um inimigo forte e descansado estava lutando um de seus cansados e injuriados companheiros...

Fechou os punhos e com um grito de frustração lançou-se contra a horda de ninjas inferiores, distrações que o prendiam ali o acorrentando naquele maldito lugar. Muito, muito longe de onde ele sabia que _precisava_ estar.

"Hinata! Shino!"

--

Em velocidade impressionante ele formava selos, podia ver a energia se acumulando e formando...

_Respiração difícil, cada corte queimava e latejava... nas lâminas havia, também, veneno?_

Assumiu uma posição defensiva e esperou pelo momento certo, não podia continuar desperdiçando energia em sua técnica, precisava ver a abertura no jutsu do inimigo e usá-la.

Suas energias estavam no fim...

_Estreitou os olhos concentrando o poder do Byakugan, precisaria desviar-se... precisaria ver através daquele ataque..._

Ele gritou, e as lâminas vieram.

_Cerrou os dentes e deu um passo à frente, ignorando os espasmos de dor que cada um de seus músculos lhe enviava._

_ESQUERDA, DIREITA, EMBAIXO, NA FRENTE, BLOQUEIE! _

Sangue escorria da palma de suas mãos, mas a dor não era registrada... Só o que ela percebia era necessidade de continuar se movendo.

Mãos e pés desviavam e bloqueavam lâminas.

_Errara_

--

Corria de forma frenética, conheceria aquele urro em qualquer lugar, Kiba estava por ali e havia alguma coisa muito errada.

Ele não podia achar Hinata em lugar algum, seus insetos já haviam buscado grande parte da floresta...

Ele também não conseguia achar o líder daquele bando de renegados...

"Hinata..."

--

Uma kunai lhe cortava o abdômen logo abaixo das costelas. Não parou, continuou desviando de mais e mais lâminas... Ignorando os vários cortes que recebia e o sangue que já escorria por suas pernas...

Respiração difícil, caiu em um joelho... jamais deixando de observar o inimigo

_Quase._

Selos novamente, mais um urro e as lâminas vieram outra vez... Seu corpo trabalhava freneticamente, empurrando mais e mais os próprios limites. Novos cortes foram ganhos.

_Quase._

E ele lançava o ataque, de novo e de novo...

_Quase._

O coração batia descompassado, sua testa coberta por suores frios... sua visão já começava a falhar... veneno? Drogas? Não importava... não importava...

_Quase._

Boca entreaberta puxando o ar de forma frenética, mãos trêmulas cobertas de sangue.

_Quase._

Ele já formava os selos para o ataque, podia sentir seu limite próximo, precisava descobrir... aquela seria sua última chance.

Um urro e as lâminas.

Deu um passo à frente, desviando de lâminas, aproximando-se do oponente... Precisava atacá-lo agora... se não atacasse... se não conseguisse...

"**Hinata-chan, vamos comer ramen?"**

Se falhasse nesse momento...

"**Hinata-chan, quando você volta?"**

Se não acertasse e não encerrasse essa luta agora...

"**Bom dia Hinaaaata-chaaaaaann."**

Estreitou os olhos com determinação

"**- Hinata-chan, eu só... é que... eu me preocupo com você...**

**- Na-Naruto-kun ... eu vou voltar.**

**- Você promete?**

**- Sim... eu prometo. Naruto-kun, eu não vou a lugar nenhum."**

Não erraria, não podia errar... ela tinha feito uma promessa... a alguém que ela jamais queria decepcionar

"**Naruto-kun, eu não vou a lugar nenhum."**

--

Kiba e Shino corriam, impulsionando toda a força que ainda possuíam em seus membros cansados, apressando-se na direção de sua companheira de time.

Forçando fé em meio ao palpitar errático e angustiado que vem diante da certeza de um perigo tão absoluto.

Ela já estava ferida, cansada e agora teria que lutar sozinha contra um inimigo tão forte?

--

Oito jounnis corriam a velocidade moderada pela floresta, empolgados com a proximidade de Konoha. Somente mais algumas horas e estariam em casa.

Olhos verdes estudavam com atenção os arredores, antes de pousarem em um familiar tufo de cabelos espetados... conteve o riso por pouco.

Será que ele ainda estaria zangado com ela?

--

E foi com assombro que sentiram o coração contrair-se mais um pouco diante do cenário que encontraram, a floresta estava destruída... sinais de uma luta terrível se espalhavam por todo o lugar... podiam ver as clareiras que a defesa absoluta de Hinata criara...eram tantas...

Tivera sua amiga que se defender tantas vezes?

Um grito à direita e Kiba pôde sentir o mundo acabar mais um pouco, correndo e somente observando enquanto um corpo grande e disforme caia no chão.

"HINATA!"

--

"Sakura"

"Sim, eu tenho certeza"

"Qual a distância?"

"Quase cinco quilômetros"

--

Corriam na direção do corpo menor, que se ajoelhava no chão, ignorou o ninja renegado... ele já estava morto.

Somente tivera tempo de segurá-la, ela sangrava tanto e estava tão pálida, antes que Akamaru começasse a rosnar e seu próprio nariz o avisasse.

Havia mais inimigos chegando

--

Já podia ver os sinais de luta na floresta ao redor, mas em que direção eles foram? Os estragos se espalhavam por todo o lugar... nessas horas ter alguém com o famoso Byakugan seria –

Seu pensamento foi interrompido pela súbita tomada de ar de sua companheira de time, que agora o encarava com olhos verdes arregalados.

Seguiu os olhos dela viu o corpo do ninja inimigo, obviamente morto por uma fera enorme...

"Akamaru"

Olhos negros voaram na direção dela, que já se punha de pé com uma expressão ainda mais grave no rosto.

Time oito... _Hinata_...

"**_Naruto..."_**

--

Viu Shino levantar-se e quase podia ver o amigo pensando desesperadamente em uma saída, os dois sabiam que fugir não era uma opção, com o peso extra de carregar alguém ferido seriam alcançados e eliminados facilmente.

Combate direto, exaustos e machucados como estavam, seria suicídio.

Por um momento ele tocou de leve o rosto pálido de sua companheira e quase irmã, com cuidado ele a depositou no chão.

De pé, ao lado de Shino, ele deu um meio sorriso arrogante e triste...

"Vou levar o maior número de bastardos comigo quanto possível..."

"Kiba..."

Respirou fundo e de rabo de olhou observou o amigo depositar suas despedidas para a companheira de time.

"Se pudermos agüentar até que eles cheguem..."

"Eu sei"

Uma shuriken veio voando na direção deles...

"Hun, olha Akamaru... parece que eles chegaram"

--

Um gosto amargo se espalhava pela boca, ela sabia que era somente a adrenalina que seu organismo jogara em seu sangue diante da perspectiva da luta.

Mas Sakura não podia evitar o pensamento de que aquilo tinha o gosto amargo de um mau presságio...

Olhava, ansiosa, o caminho à frente, que teimava em mostrar nada além de árvores...

"Onde eles estão?"

--

Um borrão era tudo o que ele podia perceber no momento; sons não eram mais nada que urros e o tinir incessante de metal colidindo. Ele só sabia que não podia parar de se mexer, que não podia parar de lutar... que não podia morrer.. ainda não...

Pessoas importantes para ele estavam em perigo... e ele precisa lutar até o fim, mesmo que.. depois de tudo... essa luta se provasse inútil...

Ele iria até o fim.

Ouviu um grito zangado, zangado e cheio de angústia, e com olhos arregalados pôde ver Kiba e Akamaru em meio a vários inimigos, enquanto um ninja corria em direção à kunoichi desprotegida.

Girou acertando o ninja que tentava lhe atacar pelas costas, infelizmente, somente pôde afastá-lo alguns metros antes que o inimigo torna-se a atacá-lo... prendendo-o em uma luta que levaria mais tempo do que ele tinha.

Mais tempo do que Hinata tinha...

---

"Estão logo à frente, aproximem-se com cautela"

Oito jounnis diminuíram o passo a contragosto... agir com cautela era doloroso, mas necessário. Não podiam arriscar piorar a situação...

Com cuidado percorreram os últimos metros.

--

Ela quase podia ouvir o som do próprio coração se quebrando, enquanto por trás das pálpebras agora rubras ela só conseguia assistir uma vez atrás da outra cada erro que a levara até aquele momento.

Mas, ironicamente, aquilo não era o que mais lhe doía... não... não eram seus erros e todas as pistas agora tão absurdamente óbvias que ela não conseguira perceber...

Também não era a sensação nada confortável de suas costelas quebradas, ou a dor lancinante que a assaltava a cada batida tão difícil do próprio coração... e de todos aqueles ferimentos que ela já não podia sentir.

Não, aquilo não era o que lhe queimava lágrimas tão sentidas por trás de pálpebras cansadas...

Aquela pessoa... tão importante...

--

Sorriu de forma malévola, podia quase sentir o gosto do sangue da linda kunoichi... ele a tinha visto em ação e sabia que jamais poderia vencê-la em uma luta justa.

Mas agora... agora ela estava caída e debilitada, morrendo... e, bem.. quem poderia criticá-lo por acabar com miséria dela?

Ganhar a fama pela morte de uma ninja de Konoha, uma Hiyuuga, seria somente um pequeno bônus pela boa ação...

Piscou olhos amarelados, correndo o mais que podia, desviando-se de uma eventual shuriken perdida ou de um companheiro que era lançado na direção dele.

Aquela fera enorme era realmente assustadora...

Otários, para que atacar a fera se havia uma linda, desprotegida e quase inconsciente garota a ser assassinada?

Sorriu ainda mais largo, apertando a kunai em sua mão com força, deveria ter certeza de que a matara... e precisava que o vissem fincando a kunai no corpo dela. Ninguém deveria roubar a fama que ele herdava de seu chefe.

Podia sentir os olhos dos companheiros de time dela seguindo-o, eles pareciam já ter percebido suas intenções. Sabia que tinha que agir rápido ou seria interrompido.

Podia ouvir os palavrões urrados, nas tentativas vãs que os dois faziam na direção dele... Com certeza precisaria fugir assim que completasse o serviço...

"Melhor deixar o mais difícil para aquele bando de idiotas..."

Só mais alguns passos!

Ergueu a kunai com rapidez e com ainda mais pressa afundou-a no peito da kunoichi, fazendo tanta força que podia sentir os músculos do braço quase rompendo... Não deveria haver dúvidas de que ela estava morta.

Assim que sentiu sua lâmina cravar-se até o cabo, riu alto em comemoração, acabara de matar uma Hiyuuga!

* * *

Ok, não tem necessidade de violência certo? Quero muito saber o que acharam! As cenas de luta foram boas? Consegui manter o suspense e o drama? 

O próximo capítulo já está pronto e devo postar na semana que vem - se a fanfiction sarar. Espero que tenham gostado, e por favor deixem um comentário!

Ah, para quem acompanha 'Por outros olhos' minha sasuxsaku, mil desculpas mas eu perdi minha inspiração nesse casal..especialmente depois do último mangá. Então vou dar um tempo e ver se volta... mas já estou quase terminando...

Er..hum...alguém tá reparando nas letras de música?


	3. Chapter 3

Olá! Sinto muito o atraso, mas estou sim net em casa!Então dei um jeitinho hoje (por isso tá indo meio apressado) mas devo sumir um pouquinho..e demorar para responder reviews! Até a semana que vem eu já devo conseguir acessar com freqüência.

Agradeço muito as reviews que recebi!

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, e me perdoem pelo pequeno flashback... eu achei que era melhor para entender toda a estória.

* * *

_**"Você é tudo o que eu preciso ver  
Seu Sorriso e luz solar trazem a luz solar pra mim  
O Riso vem e me olha  
Goteiras de luar que lavam em cima de mim  
Eu posso mostrar o que você quer de mim**_

Anjo meu, posso te agradeçer ?  
Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes  
Anjo, eu tenho que confessar  
É você que sempre me dá força  
E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você

Depois de todos esses anos, uma coisa é verdade  
A Força constante dentro de meu coração é você  
Você me toca, eu sinto eu estou passando a você  
O valor de todo dia que eu passo com você  
Todas as coisas que eu sou,sou por sua causa"

**_ (Evanescence, Angel of Mine)_**

* * *

_" Desistir"_

Sorriu de forma malévola, podia quase sentir o gosto do sangue da linda kunoichi... ele a tinha visto em ação e sabia que jamais poderia vencê-la em uma luta justa.

Mas agora... agora ela estava caída e debilitada, morrendo... e, bem.. quem poderia criticá-lo por acabar com miséria dela?

Ganhar a fama pela morte de uma ninja de Konoha, uma Hiyuuga, seria somente um pequeno bônus pela boa ação...

Piscou olhos amarelados, correndo o mais que podia, desviando-se de uma eventual shuriken perdida ou de um companheiro que era lançado na direção dele.

Aquela fera enorme era realmente assustadora...

Otários, para que atacar a fera se havia uma linda, desprotegida e quase inconsciente garota a ser assassinada?

Sorriu ainda mais largo, apertando a kunai em sua mão com força, deveria ter certeza de que a matara... e precisava que o vissem fincando a kunai no corpo dela. Ninguém deveria roubar a fama que ele herdava de seu chefe.

Podia sentir os olhos dos companheiros de time dela seguindo-o, eles pareciam já ter percebido suas intenções. Sabia que tinha que agir rápido ou seria interrompido.

Podia ouvir os palavrões urrados, nas tentativas vãs que os dois faziam na direção dele... Com certeza precisava fugir assim que completasse o serviço...

"Melhor deixar o mais difícil para aquele bando de idiotas..."

Só mais alguns passos!

Ergueu a kunai com rapidez e com ainda mais pressa afundou-a no peito da kunoichi, fazendo tanta força que podia sentir os músculos do braço quase rompendo... Não deveria haver dúvidas de que ela estava morta.

Assim que sentiu sua lâmina cravar-se até o cabo, riu alto em comemoração, acabara de matar uma Hiyuuga!

--

Levantou uma sobrancelha e observou com desprezo o ninja abaixo dele, rindo como um vilão de um filme de quinta categoria. Perguntou-se vagamente se ele agora se poria a dançar ao redor do corpo...

Com um pouco mais de interesse ele se perguntou quanto tempo aquele ninja levaria para perceber que o corpo não passava de um toco de madeira...

"Hn, patético"

Seria cômico se não fosse tão desagradável, como os olhos dele se arregalaram quando percebeu – finalmente! – que o corpo não era um corpo e que ele conseguira um inimigo muito forte.

Somente pôde dar um passo para trás e perceber que havia mais ninjas de Konoha e que seus companheiros nada podiam fazer para ajudá-lo... ou a si mesmos. E uma bola de fogo já o havia engolido por inteiro... levando mais um ou dois de seus colegas em seu caminho.

--

Ela socou mais um ninja, que voou até uma árvore do outro lado da pequena clareira, e correu apressada até onde podia ver Kiba muito ferido.

Somente para ser enxotada com gritos desesperados que ela sabia melhor que ignorar. Assim que seus olhos pousaram na pequena figura ensangüentada sendo cuidadosamente colocada no chão por Sasuke sentiu o peito contrair-se.

"_Por favor, que eu possa... que eu possa..."_

--

Piscou olhos brancos vagarosamente, franzindo a testa ao esforço necessário para somente abrir os olhos novamente.

Podia sentir, com clareza tão assustadora quanto resignada, ela estava chegando ao fim.

E, como uma aquarela que vai devagar perdendo suas cores, ela podia sentir suas forças e sentidos se esvaindo lenta e inexoravelmente.

Um borrão rosa, branco e verde se agitava ao redor dela, mas ela não tinha forças para tentar identificá-lo... estava tão cansada... já sentira tanta dor... não podia mais agüentar.

--

Observou enquanto ela freneticamente movia as mãos e praguejava incoerências sobre venenos.

Chacra verde dançava nas mãos pequeninas que trabalhavam com pressa no corpo de Hinata , ela gritava ordens a um dos colegas de time que fora recrutado para enfermeiro.

A situação não parecia nada boa.

Com o canto dos olhos observava Kiba que era enfaixado por outro recruta de Sakura, os olhos dele estavam fixos nos movimentos frenéticos da médica. Sabia que por trás dos óculos escuros Shino também tinha os olhos fixos nela.

Já haviam se passado trinta minutos.

Os dois ninjas que enviara em patrulha ao redor do local reportaram atividade suspeita, e ele sabia o que aquilo significava.

"Sakura..."

"Não posso movê-la... não posso parar... não agora.."

"Os inimigos estão muito próximos-"

"Ela vai morrer, se eu parar por um segundo sequer... o veneno... o coração dela vai ser afetado... e nem mesmo Tsunade-Shishou poderá salvá-la"

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, mais inimigos estavam chegando.

--

Ele só podia observar, encostado em uma árvore e quase sem forças, enquanto Uchiha Sasuke movia-se mais rápido do que ele podia ver. Cortando com uma katana todo e qualquer inimigo que se aproximasse da médica nin.

Ela sequer tirava os olhos de Hinata, mesmo quando uma kunai chegou a centímetros de sua garganta. Nunca duvidando da habilidade do companheiro em protegê-la enquanto tratava a amiga.

Piscou várias vezes, desviando por alguns momentos os olhos da cena, sentindo o peso da culpa e impotência... Não pudera proteger uma pessoa importante para ele... uma amiga tão querida.

Se ele fosse mais forte! Apertou no bolso a pílula negra que não conseguira ingerir durante a luta, estivera pronto para transformar-se, mas a batalha era tão frenética que não conseguira sequer sacar a pílula do bolso.

Punhos cerrados se chocaram com força no chão.

--

Observou com cuidado enquanto ela se debruçava sobre a garota, estava quase sem forças, mas ele sabia que seria inútil pedi-la para parar.

Piscou e observou o cenário, eles não tinham mais muito tempo... Logo os sobreviventes – que já haviam percebido que eles não podiam se mover – voltariam para terminar o serviço. Não eram muito fortes, mas era muitos... e eles não poderiam continuar lutando por muito tempo... não enquanto as protegiam...

Foi com algum alívio que observou enquanto ela enfaixava com pressa o tórax da paciente, quando ela ergueu preocupados olhos verdes na direção dele... ele sabia que o pior estava por vir.

"Ela não tem muito tempo, eu... eu não pude fazer muito por ela. Havia muito veneno no corpo, eu retire tudo... mas os danos que fizeram ao coração dela..."

Por cautelosos olhos negros observou enquanto ela se culpava, martirizando-se pelo estado de Hinata.

"Hinata precisa ser levada até Konoha imediatamente, somente Tsunade-Shishou poderá... Se ela não for levada até Konoha em duas horas... ela... o coração dela não vai agüentar."

Impossível, aquilo era impossível... logo mais renegados chegariam – eles sabiam agora de um vilarejo não muito longe dali, que se tornara um antro de criminosos e que servia agora de quartel general e centro de aliciamento para o bando que os atacava – e eles _teriam_ que lutar... e mesmo que fugissem seriam seguidos e forçados ao combate...

A não ser que...

"Uma pessoa deve levar Hinata até Konoha enquanto o resto de nós fica e distrai o inimigo."

Era perigoso, se fossem seguidos, as chances de escapar com vida eram muito pequenas...

"Eu vou"

Kiba se encostava à árvore com algum esforço, Shino se erguera também; olhos determinados o encarando insistentemente, ele sabia muito bem porque eles queriam ir. Sentiu antes mesmo dela falar as objeções de Sakura, e tinha também as dele.

Kiba ergueu a mão e mostrou a pílula negra que usava para unir-se a Akamaru, partiu-a em dois e ofereceu metade a Shino.

"Estão loucos, essa pílula pode dar força e velocidade instantânea, mas pode matar os dois"

O Uchiha observou com cuidado os dois, se entendera bem eles seriam mais rápidos e fortes, mais rápidos até que todos os membros daquele esquadrão... com exceção dele mesmo.

Olhos negros fixaram-se por um segundo na cabeça rosa que se sacudia enquanto sua dona discutia de forma acalorada com Kiba. Notando os níveis baixos do chacra dela, que disfarçava o melhor que podia a exaustão que tratar tantos ferimentos em Hinata lhe causara.

Mas ele tinha alguém que ele precisava proteger também.

"Vão, nós iremos na direção oposta e os seguraremos para vocês"

Sequer piscou diante da desaprovação que lhe era dirigida, eles conseguiriam. Porque para eles não conseguir não era uma alternativa.

Com movimentos rápidos escreveu de forma breve e quase críptica em um pedaço de papel, convocando em seguida uma cobra pequena, mas muito rápida, que utilizava em comunicações de grande urgência. Sem perda de tempo entregou a mensagem e ordenou:

"Entregue a Naruto"

--

Ele já não conseguia mais praguejar, ou amaldiçoar... ou sequer soltar um velho e bem cabeludo palavrão. Só conseguia correr o mais rápido que podia, ainda achando a super velocidade que a meia transformação que a pílula de seu clã lhe dava lenta demais.

"_Mais rápido!"_

Ele não falharia com Hinata, não daquela vez. _Os dois_, eles a protegeriam... como deveriam ter feito desde de o início. O time oito jamais deixaria um de seus membros morrer.

Com determinação, ele impulsionou mais as pernas, sequer piscando quando os ninjas que os perseguiam – Sasuke conseguira atrair quase todos os ninjas, mas 'quase todos' ainda não era 'todos' – o atacaram, somente para serem impedidos por Shino, que lutava com ferocidade jamais vista. Quase sorriu ao ver Akamaru surgir e atacar também, o quarto membro do time oito jamais deixaria suas pessoas importantes para trás.

Sim, eles a protegeriam e chegariam em Konoaha a tempo. Eles _não podiam_ não chegar.

--

Seus ferimentos não ardiam como antes, e ela já podia ver sombras consumindo os cantos de tudo o que via. Nem mesmo o chacoalhar cuidadoso de Kiba, que a pressionava com tanta angústia e cuidado contra o peito em uma corrida absurdamente urgente... ela já podia sentir.

Seria isso morrer? Perder devagarzinho as sensações? Mergulhar lentamente na escuridão?

Havia um barulho incessante e apressado que parecia vir de muito longe, tão longe. Um barulho que parecia ficar mais alto e apressado a cada vez que ela piscava.

Somente depois de muito esforço finalmente pôde ver o rosto de seu colega de time, seu quase irmão... mexendo os lábios muito rápido.

Ele parecia tão triste...

Com esforço ela espantou a neblina que caia sobre a mente, vagarosamente lembrando-se daquele dia tão trágico.

Hinata fechou os olhos, espantando todos os pensamentos frenéticos que sussurravam cada falha e decisão errada, vivendo e revivendo aquela luta... aquele dia. Tentando afastar a mágoa, o desespero, a culpa e o turbilhão de emoções e pensamentos que pareciam engoli-la.

Ela não tinha muito tempo, não podia desperdiçar o pouco que tinha em pensamentos inúteis, culpas e martírios.

Engoliu com dificuldade pela garganta seca, fazendo uma careta diante do gosto do próprio sangue.

Fechou os olhos, não podia negar a verdade... ela ainda sentia suas forças se esvaindo.. sua existência escapando por entre os dedos.

Ela estava morrendo.

Com a determinação que tivera a vida toda, Hinata se preparou... Se aquele era mesmo... se isso era mesmo adeus... mesmo que ela não pudesse falar... mesmo que ninguém soubesse.. ela queria...ela _precisava _se despedir.

Podia sentir lágrimas se formando por trás de seus olhos fechados, não havia tempo para chorar... aquilo... aquela última mensagem era muito importante... Ela não perderia sua única chance de adeus.

Respirando fundo, com cuidado, não queria que a dor lancinante que se espalhava pelo tórax a atrapalhasse; ignorando as pontadas de desespero... ela pensou.

No pai, na irmã em toda a sua família... se despedindo e desejando com ardor pequenas e inigualáveis felicidades. Como as que ela teve... ao lado da pessoa mais importante...

Pensou nos companheiros de time, em todas as lutas e brincadeiras e em todos aqueles anos de camaradagem, sorriu, eles eram seus quase irmãos... lutando ao lado dela até o fim e brincando sobre os desmaios que ela ainda tinha no momento seguinte.

"_Kiba... Shino..."_

Piscou devagar e se desculpou mentalmente com o amigo tão querido, por mais que ele pedisse... ela não achava que poderia agüentar muito mais tempo.

--

Todo seu corpo tremia, já sentia os efeitos da pílula negra e sabia que era somente questão de tempo antes que perdesse os sentidos e que mergulhasse em um estado grave do qual levaria muito tempo para recuperar-se.

Podia ver Shino e Akamaru caídos no chão um pouco atrás dele, eles também estariam mal e precisavam de atenção médica urgente.

Mas nada daquilo parecia importar muito agora...

---

Tempo...

Ela queria mais tempo... mesmo que ainda sentisse cada injúria e cada dor e a noção sufocante de que esse poderia ser seu último ar... ela ainda queria mais tempo...

Quem sabe ver pela última vez...

"_Naruto-kun..."_

Piqueniques desastrosos, tropeços absurdos, biquinhos zangados, muito ramen... e até mesmo os desmaios...

Ela era tão feliz... tão absurdamente feliz, jamais imaginara que um dia sua vida seria repleta de tanta cor, tantos amarelos, azuis e laranjas... muitos laranjas.

E mesmo enquanto sentia cada batida do coração um pouco mais devagar e dolorida, não podia deixar de sorrir ao pensar na sua criança grande fazendo biquinho muitíssimo ressentido com o período de férias do Ichiraku Ramen.

"_Naruto-kun..."_

Ainda podia sentir aquela sensação de quente e frio, e o nervosismo misturado com calma que lhe assaltava toda vez que o marido a abraçava de surpresa, muitas vezes _literalmente_ caído do céu.

"_Marido..."_

A palavra ainda tinha sabor de novidade, e por vezes Hinata ainda se pegava dizendo-a devagar degustando com a calma de quem lutou muito para finalmente ser feliz. E era isso que o marido significava para ela, felicidade.

Tão cedo ela teria que dizer adeus?

E apesar de todas as lições que aprendera sobre morrer de forma honrada e resignada... não conseguia deixar de ressentir-se com os ninjas inimigos, com a vida, com ela mesma, com o mundo...com Deus.

Por que ela não podia ter mais tempo?

Ela ainda tinha tantos sonhos! Tantos planos! Queria mais tempo com a pessoa que a amava e que ela amava também! Ela queria...queria... uma família... e mais manhãs de domingo – tão peculiares e cheias de vida quanto só uma manhã inteira com o marido podiam ser - com aquela pessoa... ela queria uma vida inteira com aquela pessoa...

"_Naruto-kun"_

Ironicamente ela tivera uma vida inteira... mas como ela poderia saber que seria tão pouco tempo?

Sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo no rosto, seria assim que tudo acabava?

Ela iria morrer sem nem mesmo poder ver pela última vez-

De repente dores horríveis lhe assaltavam o corpo, fazendo-a gemer e protestar em agonia. Comprimindo olhos brancos e cansados com muita força...

"Hinata, agüente firme... Hinata... ele precisa de você"

Olhos brancos se abriram lentamente, podia sentir mãos cuidadosas movendo-a sobre uma mesa enquanto vozes frenéticas lançavam-se incoerentes no ar. Não sabia quem havia dito aquilo, mas não tinha dúvidas sobre quem era 'ele'.

Agüentar? Por aquela pessoa...

"**- Hinata-chan, eu só... é que... eu me preocupo com você..."**

**- Na-Naruto-kun ... eu vou voltar.**

**- Você promete?**

**- Sim... eu prometo. Naruto-kun, eu não vou a lugar nenhum."**

Engoliu em seco e sentiu o coração acelerar-se, não podia mover-se, não conseguia falar, ela não podia... não agora...

Mãos trêmulas tentaram movimento, enquanto pálpebras pesadas teimavam em abrir-se. Ela precisava... _ela não podia_...

Tsunade arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o fraco apertar de dedos rubros em seus robes, seguindo-os até um braço trêmulo e olhos brancos quase fechados, mas cheios de determinação.

"E-Eu... não... e-eu... preciso... Na-Naruto-kun..."

Surpresa, Tsunade somente pôde observar, enquanto todo o corpo de sua paciente tremia com o esforço que ela fazia para falar.

Suas próximas palavras enchendo de surpresa e admiração a quinta Hokage da Vila da Folha.

Com um firme aceno de cabeça ela confirmou e consentiu a vontade de sua paciente, preparou-se, aquela seria uma noite longa.

--

Corria, desesperado agora, até a Hokage sentindo o coração batendo forte e as pernas ficando fracas, e aquela sensação tão terrível e conhecida, o medo.

Em menos de cinco minutos ele invadia a pequena recepção do Hospital de Konoha, com os olhos mais assustados que alguém já vira nele.

Na mão direita uma missiva tão curta e direta quanto aterrorizante

Emboscada Ferimentos Graves Hospital Hinata.

* * *

Então? O que acharam? Teve um pouquinho de Sasuke e Sakura no meio... 

Sim, mais um capítulo sem saber o destino da Hinata... mas podem se consolar que o próximo é o último capítulo e vocês vão ficar sabendo logo, não é?

Deixem um comentário!


	4. Chapter 4

É isso, estou muito feliz por ter terminado essa estória . Depois de vários problemas e obstáculos finalmente está terminada!

Agradeço a todas as reviews e tenham certeza de que apreciei muito a todas, com certeza são um estímulo para continar escrevendo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa estória e que leiam minha próxima.

Importante: Em itálico são os pensamentos do Naruto e em Negrito é uma lembrança..seria umalembrança da voz da Hinata...ceu ara entender?

**Negrito - lembranças**

_Itálico - pensamentos_

* * *

"_Ah! Se já perdemos a noção da hora_

_Se juntos já jogamos tudo fora_

_Me conta agora como hei de partir_

_Ah!Se ao te conhecer_

_Dei pra sonhar, fiz tantos desvarios_

_Rompi com o mundo, queimei meus navios_

_Me diz pra onde ainda posso ir_

_Se nós, nas travessuras das noites eternas_

_Já confundimos tantos as nossas pernas_

_Diz com que pernas eu devo seguir_

_Se entornastes nossa sorte pelo chão_

_Se na bagunça do teu coração_

_Meu sangue errou de veia e se perdeu..."_

_(Tom Jobim/Chico Buarque)_

* * *

"Desistir"

Podia sentir o frio das paredes e daquele chão tão branco, pouco a pouco... subindo-lhe pelas pernas. Respirou fundo e remexeu-se mais um pouco. Olhos azuis ansiosos percorriam corredores vazios, buscando alguém que não estaria lá. Um suspiro longo. Inclinou-se para frente e apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas, segurou a cabeça.

"_Quanto tempo mais teria que esperar?"_

Dedos calejados enroscaram-se em fios loiros.. devagar e com força, arrancando alguns. Ele já não conseguia levantar a cabeça, ele já não podia suportar a pequena e irracional esperança ser esmagada mais uma vez por corredores... corredores tão cruelmente vazios.

Mas ele também não conseguia deixar de ouvir, não podia deixar de apurar os ouvidos para qualquer som... quem sabe passos... Mesmo que, assim como antes, essa esperança ilógica também fosse pisoteada.. por um silêncio absoluto. Tão absoluto que era ofensivo.

"_Quanto tempo mais teria que esperar?"_

Lembrou-se de um relógio redondo e muito grande que deveria estar em uma parede – tão estupidamente branca – ali perto. Levantou-se devagar, hesitante..

"_E se alguém aparecer?"_

Mordeu o lábio e devagar andou até o relógio. Os ouvidos atentos... Resistindo àquela vontade de olhar para trás..

"_Só para ter certeza..."_

Eram três e vinte e cinco. Piscou devagar e retornou ligeiramente mais rápido do que veio... De que adiantava mesmo olhar o relógio? Ele não conseguia mais lembrar da hora que entrara ali. Pareciam muitas horas, dias... anos...

Mesmo que...

Minutos... segundos... Parecia tão pouco tempo.. _tão pouco tempo_.

Três dias atrás... um abraço demorado, um beijo entre sorrisos... e olhos tão carinhosos...

"_Felicidade"_

E agora...

Engasgou naquele pensamento. Sentia, assim como quando soube, a boca seca e a voz desaparecida... o coração tão acelerado que não batia de verdade... e aquele tremor nas mãos que ele mal conseguia disfarçar...

Fechou os olhos com força e sentou-se com as mãos no rosto.

Podia sentir... embaixo daquele azulejo gelado, naquelas paredes brancas, naquele maldito corredor vazio. Rachaduras, tremores... tudo estava desmoronando...

Tudo... ele estava perdendo _tudo..._

Respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando empurrar aquele sentimento urgente, irracional e tão absurdamente forte...

"_Pânico."_

Ainda lembrava.. sim.. lembrava daquele vestido branco de flores amarelas. Não pôde evitar o sorriso saudoso. Podia ver uma garota tão bonita e tão... gentil... sorrindo o sorriso mais aconchegante que ele já viu. Só para ele. Podia ver os raios de sol que as folhas das árvores falhavam em prender... dançando na pele branca...

Respirou fundo... quase podia sentir o perfume daquele cabelo negro e sedoso. Aquele fora um dia tão... imperfeito.

Com um piquenique atacado por formigas assassinas - ele jurava que eram mais inteligentes que pareciam – por poças d'água inconvenientes – ainda sentia o embaraço das calças molhadas – e uma chuva que surgira do nada.

Mas quando lembrava daquilo... não podia deixar de sorrir, fora um dia tão divertido e tão... talvez ele fosse muito otimista..talvez ele fosse mesmo muito inocente... talvez fosse a companhia.

Mas aquele fora um dos melhores dias da vida dele.

Mesmo que ele tenha comido bolinhos de arroz no formato do rosto dele... bem.. eles eram gostosos... Mesmo que ele tenha se atrapalhado um pouco... Mesmo que ele nunca tivesse imaginado aquilo alguns anos atrás...

Tantos dias bons...imperfeitos e cheios de tropeços e alguns desmaios... mas tão preciosos.

Entretanto... entretanto eles não foram suficientes. Ele queria mais... só um pouco mais. Porque eles tiveram tão pouco tempoe mesmo que ele soubesse que ele nunca acharia que seria o bastante...

Deus, ele já não tinha sofrido o suficiente? Ele já não tinha lutado por tudo? Por cada segundo da vida dele... Por que por isso também? Por que mais esse sofrimento?

Pressão... podia sentir os ombros caindo.. e as mãos deixando marcas vermelhas zangadas no rosto.

Era tão injusto! Tão injusto! Por que ele e não outra pessoa? Eles tinham lutado tanto..tanto... só para perder tudo no final.

"**_Naruto-kun... "_**

Passos

Podia ouvir passos... podia mesmo? Já não confiava em si mesmo.. queria tanto..tanto.. Mas levantou-se mesmo assim. E mesmo que uma parte dele quisesse correr e esconder-se, e nunca saber... porque saber só torna tudo real... e tão absolutamente definitivo.

Mordeu o lábio. A médica vinha pelo corredor, ela não estava sorrindo. Ela estava com uma cara tão triste...

"_Não..."_

"_Não..."_

"_NÃO...NÃO...NÃO..". _

"_Por favor... não"_

"_Por favor..."_

Engoliu a apreensão que o sufocava e encarou os olhos castanhos. Diante do olhar triste e quebrado. Podia sentir... as mãos suando.. e os olhos se abrindo muito...

"_Não.."_

"Naruto..."

E durante aquele discurso vazio, cheio de tratamentos, ferimentos e tanta culpa. Ele só podia ouvir o sussurro de uma voz tão assustada e irracional... que não podia ser a dele..

"_Não..."_

"A situação é muito grave..." - _Não_ - "... fizemos tudo que podíamos" - _Não..- _"O coração foi severamente danificado e.." - _Não... - _" ...foi reparado...mas" - _pare...por favor.. - _" ... não responde a nenhum tratamento..." - _por favor... - _" eu sinto muito.. você tem vinte minutos."

Fechou os olhos, sentia náusea o invadir. Enquanto sentimentos e pensamentos... e o medo - tanto medo - o dilaceravam... de dentro para fora.

"Naruto... você tem pouco tempo"

"_Tão pouco tempo..."_

"Venha comigo.. você pode entrar agora"

Sentiu o corpo mover-se, os pés levando-o por corredores frios e brancos... por portas e cheiros de éter , álcool... sangue... e morte.

Engoliu seco os nós na garganta...

Uma porta, curiosamente negra, o separava dela... pôde sentir os olhos nele. E uma mão apertar-lhe o ombro e gentilmente lhe empurrar pela porta. Assim que entrou, fechou os olhos.

"_Só mais um segundo... antes que... como tudo era até três dias atrás..."_

Olhos azuis observaram o quarto vazio, com aparelhos espalhados e bandagens ensangüentadas. Teimosamente ainda evitando aquela cama tão metálica no meio dele. Não havia mais ninguém lá..somente uma respiração muita fraca e difícil além da dele... e o bip de um aparelho.. tão monótono e invasivo.

Devagar ele desistiu da fuga, ergueu os olhos.

Ela estava descalça, tinha uma roupa estranha de hospital nela.. e aqueles cabelos tão lindos se espalhavam naquela mesa feia e dura..

Passos hesitantes o levaram à cama. Uma mão trêmula segurou uma pálida. E lábios entreabertos e trêmulos beijaram a mesma mão...

"Hinata-chan"

Um murmúrio tão suave e desesperado. E antes que percebesse já tinha a outra mão nos cabelos dela... e o rosto enterrado no ombro pequeno.

"**_Naruto-kun... eu.. "_**

Podia sentir o calor que vinha dos olhos.. mas ele não podia. Não podia... Respirou fundo e com delicadeza retirou fios negros do rosto tão branco.

"Hi- Hinata-chan..." até aos ouvidos dele a voz dele soou quebrada " eu... eu sei... Tsunade vovozinha... ela..."

Engasgou nas palavras ... engasgou nos sentimentos... e nos pedidos desesperados que queria fazer... Mas não podia.. _não podia_

"Hinata – chan... eu... Tsunade vovozinha me contou, ela me contou o que aconteceu. Ela me contou dos... dos... de como você está machucada..."

Respirou fundo, podia sentir as mãos tremeram em medo... antecipação.. desespero...

"Ela me contou... e eu sei, Hinata-chan.. eu sei que você está sofrendo... sei que está doendo...muito"

Piscou várias vezes e tentou engolir, sem sucesso. Sua voz saiu rouca.. seca...

"Hinata-chan... eu sei que sempre disse que você devia lutar.. que devia lutar até o fim... mas... eu não quero que você sofra. Você já sentiu tanta dor...por tanto tempo. Eu.. eu quero dizer..que está bem desistir... que eu entendo... eu não vou pensar mal de você..."

"_Por favor... fique"_

" Você lembra? Lembra do nosso piquenique? E de quando eu caí no mar? Aqueles foram dias maravilhosos... cada um deles... por que você estava lá... Eu.. queria mais dias assim Hinata-chan... muitos mais...Eu quero... Hinata-chan eu quero mais tempo.."

"_Não..."_

"Mas.." a voz falhou e ele teve que respirar fundo. Apertou a mão dela com força " mesmo que tenha sido tão pouco tempo.. eu... eu ainda estou muito feliz porque eu os tive..."

"**_Naruto-kun... eu.. "_**

Olhos úmidos percorreram o rosto dela com cuidado... memorizando...guardando.. Segurava uma das mãos dela com força, enquanto a outra gentilmente brincava com os cabelos longos.

"_Por favor... não me deixe sozinho"_

'Hinata-chan.. eu... eu não sei... não sei o que vou fazer... mas eu sempre...eu nunca vou esquecer... Nem um dia... nenhum deles..."

"_... eu quero mais tempo..."_

"Hinata-chan.. eu.. eu sei que é difícil ir embora, sei que vamos ter saudade.. mas está tudo bem.. eu... eu um dia vou te encontrar... e..."

Encostou a testa na dela, sentindo a respiração fraca misturar-se a dele. Beijou o rosto dela, pálpebras, bochechas – era tão estranho beijar bochechas brancas e não vermelhinhas - testa e lábios.

"Você pode ir Hinata ... eu vou... vou esperar para te ver de novo... Hinata ... eu amo você..eu..."

"_Eu não quero que você vá"_

Nada.. nada... ele não sentia mais força alguma no corpo. Ele não sabia quanto tempo ele ficou ali...quanto tempo eles ainda tinham... Mas ele não conseguia se afastar... não conseguia separar as mãos deles...não conseguia dizer... _aquela palavra_... ele não podia ainda... talvez ele nunca pudesse...

E... já fora tão difícil... tão difícil engolir cada pedido.. cada palavra que implorava... implorava que ela ficasse... que não o deixasse...que ...

" _por favor.. só mais um dia...mais dia.."_

Mas todas as orações improvisadas de memórias borradas não puderam parar o tempo. E logo uma presença conhecida surgiu. Ficou ali parada observando aquele homem tão poderoso agarrar-se tão forte... desesperadamente... a alguém... que estava desaparecendo.

Naruto sentiu as lágrimas encherem os olhos... ele não podia. Não _podia_ abrir mão dela! Não podia! Ela _tinha_ que viver!

" _Por favor.. qualquer coisa... por favor..."_

Tsunade desviou os olhos, ela tentara tanto..._tanto_.. Mas não havia sido o suficiente. Em um momento tão importante, talvez o mais importante... Ela no fim não pudera fazer nada.

Tão nova e bonita... com uma determinação tão forte. Alguém mais fraco teria morrido antes mesmo de chegar ao hospital. Mas determinação sozinha não fazia nada. Ela tinha tantos ferimentos...ferimentos demais. Ela sabia.. _sabia_ que as chances eram mínimas, que seria menos doloroso deixá-la morrer em paz. Mas olhos brancos e sérios, mesmo que mal pudessem ver, e uma voz engasgada e fraca lhe disse.

"Eu quero viver.. por mim.. pelo Naruto-kun.."

Então horas de cirurgias dolorosas se seguiram. Assim que terminavam com uma injúria, outras já necessitavam de atenção urgente. E por mais que tentasse.. por mais rápido que fosse... não era o suficiente...

" Naruto.."

"Não..."

"Naruto..."

"Por favor... só mais um pouco"

A médica não reconheceu a voz... aquela não era a voz de Naruto..não do Naruto orgulhoso, barulhento, otimista e forte que ela conhecia. Aquela voz.. essa nova voz.. estava tão baixa.. fraca..e vazia.. ele estava implorando.. Para ela? Para Deus? Ela não podia saber.

"**_Naruto-kun... eu..não.. "_**

Olhos azuis e profundos estavam entreabertos, mãos calejadas percorriam um caminho já conhecido. A respiração dele era lenta. Estava se despedindo, cada parte dele estava se despedindo... de cada parte dela.

Das mãos pequenas e gentis, que faziam ótimos curativos e o melhor ramen do mundo... Dos olhos tão brancos e sinceros... que tinham tanto... tanto amor neles...

Passou um dedo lentamente pelos lábios muito pálidos...

E da risada que como ela mesma, era doce e tímida... guardando aquela beleza... para poucos... e muitas vezes... para ele e mais ninguém... Daquele rosto tão bonito... dos cabelos tão sedosos... da voz tão suave.. tão... forte.. e.. do amor.. daquele amor tão profundo...

Engoliu e respirou fundo... e depois de um momento um sorriso doce, dolorosamente triste e pequeno enfeitou o rosto dele. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela embaixo de todo aquele cheiro de sangue, suor, éter e desespero que a cobria. Ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela... inalou novamente... ainda..ainda...

"**_Naruto-kun... eu.. não..."_**

Tsunade piscou várias vezes contendo as lágrimas. Não queria, não queria que ele passasse por aquilo. E não sabia... se um dia ele poderia se recuperar. Observou com um desespero profundo, alguém tão querido sentir uma dor que ela conhecia... Queria tanto evitar aquilo. Tomar aquela dor e afastá-la.. senti-la por ele...

Naruto não ouviu Tsunade sair novamente, dando-lhe uma permissão hesitante.. de ficar.. de testemunhar... e de **_perder_** da forma mais completa que alguém poderia. Ele estaria lá... quando a respiração dela piorasse.. e quando o coração dela começasse a falhar.. ele estaria lá...até.. tudo terminar.

"**_Naruto-kun, eu não vou... "_**

Ouviu o primeiro bip falhar, e assim que o bip falhou pôde sentir o próprio coração parar uma batida.

"_Por favor... por favor..."_

Ela estava sorrindo, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, uma camisa dele que alcançava os joelhos dela... e o sorriso mais bonito que ele já tinha visto...

"_Por favor... por favor..."_

Ela estava posicionada para atacar, olhos sérios e determinados... manifestando aquela força sublime e silenciosa...

"_Por favor... por favor..."_

Ela dormia, respirando lentamente enquanto cabelos negros se misturavam aos dele.. tão bonitinha e absolutamente abraçavel.. beijável também agora que ele parava para pensar...

" _Por favor...ainda não...ainda não.."_

Estava deitado ao lado dela naquela cama tão gelada, as pernas dele a enlaçavam, os braços dele a prendiam.. em um abraço apertado e cuidadoso. Enquanto olhos azuis úmidos percorriam o rosto dela lentamente.

Ele não conseguia... ele prendia a respiração e rezava cada vez que aquele maldito bip falhava. Rezando... pedindo... só mais um... só mais um... quem sabe eles conseguiam ficar assim para sempre? Ou pelo menos.. mais um dia.. uma hora... mais um bip...

"**_Naruto-kun, eu não vou a.."_**

Entretanto, os bips estavam falhando mais e mais.. e mesmo que ele desejasse e rezasse.. eles continuavam falhando...até que não surgiram mais...

"_O aparelho vai parar de fornecer o que ela precisa... e quando o coração dela parar... não vai voltar a bater..Naruto.. ela está sofrendo muito..."_

Fechou os olhos com força, podia sentir o tremor no corpo todo... podia sentir os olhos arderem.. podia sentir o pânico e o desespero tão profundos que não podiam.. acabar só nele. Soluços o sacudiam, enquanto lágrimas não mais podiam ser contidas e molhavam as bochechas dela.

Ele perdera tudo...perdera a sua Hinata-chan... e.. por Deus... aquilo doía demais. Doía demais... E quando a falta dos bips ficou insuportável ele acertou com força a máquina irritante,ao mesmo tempo que alguma coisa dentro dele simplesmente...

"**_Naruto-kun eu não vou a lugar nenhum."_**

... partiu.

Ele não conseguia mais, ele tentara.. tentara com todas as forças dele mas ele não podia. Ele queria deixá-la ir, libertá-la e protegê-la da dor...mas... ele não conseguia desistir. E com uma voz rouca, barulhenta e desesperada ele implorou.

"Hinata-chan! Por Favor... por favor... você prometeu! Você me disse que não ia a lugar nenhum!

Sentia os soluços tão arduamente contidos.. escaparem com força e tomarem o quarto gelado...

" Você prometeu! Você disse para mim! Eu acreditei! Você não pode!NÃO PODE!"

Ele sabia... sabia que era inútil.. sabia que estava sendo egoísta.. pedindo dela algo que a machucava.. que ela não podia fazer... Mas ela também pedia dele... algo que ele não podia... ele jamais poderia dizer adeus.

" _Por favor..."_

"Hinata-chan!Por favor... por favor.. eu amo você... por favor não me deixe.."

E o que começou como um a exigência raivosa em um desespero infantil... tornou-se um murmúrio magoado...

"Não me deixe.. por favor.. não deixe.. eu amo você.. não me deixe..'

Ele repetia como um mantra.. segurando próximo dele o corpo inerte. Uzumaki Naruto o eterno alegre, animado e orgulhoso ninja de Konoha.. estava implorando.

_Implorando... _

Em um mantra triste e desesperançado que só foi interrompido pelo som tímido e gritante de um bip.

Olhos azuis enormes e temerosos – da perda, da esperança.. e de tudo aquilo que fica ao redor do desespero – fitavam a máquina caída ansiosamente. Prendeu a respiração e contou os segundos.

Bip

Apertou – a contra ele com mais força, dividido entre o alívio e o medo.. de sentir-se aliviado. Mas quando o segundo e o terceiro bip vieram, ele como sempre, perdeu qualquer prudência. E gritou desesperado por alguém... porque ela não havia desistido ainda.

Rapidamente vários médicos invadiam o quarto, verificando aparelhos, murmurando espantados... espantando-o para fora da sala de cirurgia. E somente o rosto sério de Tsunade e aquela _quase promessa_ de que ela tinha uma chance... o tiraram de lá.

Entretanto o mais distante que conseguira ir, fora o lado de fora daquela porta preta.. ajoelhado ele rezava para um Deus e para todos os deuses... Implorava, barganhava...

Com olhos grandes e úmidos... com lábios trêmulos e _esperança_... uma esperança tão imprudente e bonita.

Horas passaram... horas terríveis e incertas.. e ele já não sabia se queria que alguém saísse da porta .. ou se temia... ver Tsunade com aquele olhar novamente...

Aproximadamente doze horas depois, os médicos se afastaram da cama em que ela estava. Saindo lentamente pela porta...

Naruto prendeu a respiração e procurou freneticamente por respostas nos rostos exaustos, levantando-se devagar do chão duro e gelado. Até que a última médica saísse da sala, Tsunade.

Olhos azuis muito grandes a fitaram intensamente, procurando pela verdade.. temendo.. esperando...

Tsunade caminhou lentamente até ele, e com uma voz suave e cansada.. só conseguiu dizer o nome dele.. antes que o menor e mais cansado sorriso tomasse conta do rosto dela.

Logo ele corria para dentro da sala de cirurgia.. puxando o ar com surpresa quando viu Hinata.

Os pés sentiam como chumbo, enquanto um medo paranóico de que se a tocasse aquele sonho se desfaria.. de que ele acordaria ainda ajoelhado do lado de fora daquela sala.

As mãos dele moveram-se incertas, apertando com delicadeza o pulso... pairando sobre os lábios... até que ele descansou a cabeça no peito dela... e só naquele instante..

Quando ele ouviu o som reconfortante e assegurador das batidas constantes do coração dela... foi que ele se permitiu chorar .

Chorar de desespero e tristeza... e daquele alívio tão absurdo e imenso, chorar daquela alegria tão intensa que ele mal conseguia respirar.

Um beijo delicado e um sorriso enorme depois.. ele deitou ao lado dela... sussurrando bobagens... e agradecendo..agradecendo...

Agradecendo Buda.. Deus.. Alá...

Agradecendo aos amigos...

Agradecendo aos médicos

E ao fato inegável... de que **Uzumakis nunca desistem**...

* * *

Então? 

Bem esse foi o fim, espero que tenham gostado e que me digam o que pensaram. Foi dramático? Ou só a Ichigo-Dono que é muito sensível?

Para ser sincera esse texto foi dos que escrevi, um dos meu prediletos. Ah! foi também a primeira parte dessa estória que eu escrevi! Então obrigado por terem lido e acompanhado minha estória, fiquei muito feliz em receber reviews de gente que lembro do primeiro cápítulo e até de minha primeira fic! Muitíssimo Obrigado!

Deixem um comentário


End file.
